


Mother Of Three

by Isa_vander



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_vander/pseuds/Isa_vander
Summary: May The Gods bring her three dragons in return for three lost.But Targaryens answered to no Gods.





	Mother Of Three

It was inevitable for Jon to fall in love with The Dragon Queen.

And once he did he consumed his days detailing her figure everytime he had the chance.

As in 'I need reasons for this to make fully sense". Even if it might never do.

As in 'It might be better if I comprehend it'. Even if he doesn't care to already.

His worries didn't lie on how his eyes drifted to her frame whenever she entered a room back in Dragonstone, or how unguarded he felt whenever she spoke. Rather, on why he craved for those sensations to be. 

How much he wanted for her to notice how his eyes drifted and how unguarded he felt, and to make her feel this type of way as well.

And so he started appearing into her presence more frequently. 

Unpremeditated.

Maybe not.

 

And understood many things he had many misconceptions of; to bridge those rumors she imprisoned.

And the one he didn't understand the importance of the most was the given name of Mother of Dragons.

 

She wore it with pride. With arrogance. But not as the rest of them. Not as Khaleesi. Not as Breaker of Chains. But in the same way a mother exhibit her children; they made those. They accomplished their being and are been rewarded for those long moons that held pain and discomfort. 

Her children, certainly above anyone else wouldn't be here without her. The Dothraki would be back into their land, the Unsullied would be slaves just yet; and they would be unrelated to her. The dragons instead, wouldn't exist. And she knows this all so she wore it with pride.

And the concept of it sounded morbid at first to him. It might have been too exceptional to his conception. They are dragons after all. And he has definitely seen extraordinary beings and has been part of extraordinary events as well, which is why it wasn't as hard to cope with. But having such a bond as motherhood with one extraordinary being sounded like an inconceivably connection to him. Too unprecedented. Until he was able to see it.

And the truth is, during his residence in Dragonstone, he might have seen her communicating with her advisors. With her Dothraki and her Unsullied. And they were able to amaze him nevertheless. But once she reached her dragons. With no dominance but demand. Once she approached them and attended them as one does with a child. The morbid scene never fade just yet. But added empathy and sorrow.

And be faced that as it appeared to him, and to common folks, some people are more suitable to take care of others. And some women especially are assembled to take care of children. And they will find a way even if they can't have them. 

 

He couldn't interpretate it in a different manner and less understand where this observation came from. But the field he had to compared with, was wide enough for him to nurture his mighty wrong assumptions, but assumptions either way.

He thought of Ygritte and how different raising a child must be for a wilding; maybe too much information exposed at a young age? But based on those differences only he couldn't help to think how inconvenient for a northerner at least it must be to marry into the kind. Either way he couldn't really give another thought about it —too busy thinking on betrayal over love at that time—.

He thought of Gilly. And what a good mother she was to little Sam. However she knew nothing else than that. She didn't further any other thought. But then again she seemed complete already. She didn't need anything else. 

And then he would see the Targaryen woman; murmuring to her dragons sweet nothing. Whenever there was bickering she would urged them to cease it; Viserion looking for her caresses once Drogon upset him. Rhaegal acting playfully; when they all happened to be in open field and her dragon would land just to bother her and to scare the living hell out of him once again. How Drogon would feel jealous whenever someone else approaches even when she was supposed to be expending time with them. 

It did not only meant the love a child has for their mother. But to like her as well. That was the part he wasn't sure Ygritte would make their children display.

It easy for a child to love, they don't know but dependance from their caregivers and are born with this trait. But once an adult; to remember those forms of joy meant who raised them exceeded. 

And then again Daenerys chose having this kind of relationship with them. Even if they were her dragons. They were merely animals, more of it as beasts. And she decided to treat them as her children.

And he felt that she ached for it. Until she told him why.

It must has being difficult for her to intimately accept the incapacity of giving life a place. And once time went by and he was getting more involved into her life he couldn't stop watching them with affection too, with entitlement. They were her to nourish and to foster but she was his to protect. She was his Queen after all.

Sadness he came to feel as well once Viserion died. More than what he thought he would. And watching both of Rhaegal and Drogon do as well. Felt as inimanigible as he never could; he was now a Targaryen. And they were part of his history too.

 

He has been part of extraordinary events. But there's only one that has overwhelmed him enough to put the rest at ease. Because there will never be any amount of happiness to witness than the one Daenerys felt when she learned she was going to mother another dragon too. And it was almost unbearable for him to hear that there were three inside of her instead of one. 

He wasn't able to see her reaction when she found out. And even if he had loved to; to see the face of the woman who claimed she wouldn't be able to hold another child in her arms, being given the news she'll have no space in her arms to. Moons after her three former died, and moons ago they had come back. 

But he was used to having regrets, one of them being unable to meet her before. One of them watching her almost die without telling her he loved her. And this cannot compare.

And he certainly didn't care if it meant something: their newborn children returning as her dragons.

Whenever Dany talked about fate, and destiny. All he heard was gibberish. The mystical perspective will never fade from her, since she embraced it fully and gave her the strength no one could once growing up: blood of the dragon, The Unburnt. On the other hand, he grew with it as much as her. But wanted to get rid of it. Scared him, and trembled him down. Took him away from beyond the wall and made him return from the afterlife.

And when it was too much. When the feelings were too much, unlike her who answered to no Gods, unlike her who grew with no home. He would relied on them all. On the stability they hold. He would found himself praying to the Ancient Gods —even if Targaryens answered to none—for his future children to be safe. To be born safely. And, Gods forgave him, on his darkest thoughts, to not take the Queen away for him, even if it meant sacrificing someone else. 

As much as she doubt his beliefs. As much as she has never cared for them, she would listen to his prays.

Just as he would listen too to all her gibberish. Because as in the time she would answer to no Gods, she still needed something to answer to. She answered to her people. She answered to her claim. She answered to her dragons. 

And if to think the answer is still on them, if to think they will pay back her caregiver and allow her to have this, and she'll be then and because safe enough, he will indisputably listen.

He certainly didn't care if it meant anything but just as she answered to no Gods, she also answered to him now, and even join him on his prays, because she cared and was afraid.

And he neeeded to pacify himself; to quieten his thoughts. They were his children. The only children he will ever has. And he couldn't put the idea to rest .

Their birth was rough. And sweaty and bloody. And all he wanted was to be there. But this was Dany's struggle and she wanted to keep it to herself. It was her decision and even is he felt like agonizing at the wrong side of the door, listening to her affliction through it. He almost wanted to induce the same amount in himself, to make it right. To make it fair. Because it took time, and even if with a cold head he'd understand he didn't make this to her, he couldn't avoid the thought of it once her screaming covered all of his senses.

He waited. And then her pain ceased. And he didn't know if to thank the Gods or cursed them out. Then Sam called him in.

 

Dany was exhausted. She was already asleep. He believes she tried not to fall into her dreams, he wanted to think she is now thanking her dragons in them, enthusiastically. But she brought three children to this world and resting was a neccesity, even in her dreams; he also longed for her to be resting as well. He looked down at the bundle she held, one of them. And snorted a smile. Then look at the two others that weren't so far.

They were his children. He got closer and sat besides Dany, not before kissing her sweaty and messy hair. His eyes cristallized once he looked attentively. Once he was faced with their meaning. Those tiny hands hold their struggle, hold their torment, and their sorrow, and they managed to transformed those into hope. Into life.

Being reborn from fire, Coming back from one's death can compare. But those were unnatural experiences and he was tired of those. And if he was going to be presented with them once again, let them be in form of a child as blonde as his Dany and almost as white as his former name. Let them be in form of magic —the natural kind—.

To see them be the embodiment of history, and once older to write theirs. For Dany and him to give them the tools and them to decide which one to use.

 

He certainly didn't care about fate and myths but the same way Dany woke up and murmured how praying to the gods had worked. He couldn't now tell the difference between fate and a simple occurence; because out of all of the possibilities there were for them to meet and fall in love. There were as many for them to bring into this world triplets. 

Rhaegar.

Lyanna.

Rhaella.

 

He had many regrets. And yet surprised of how some of them came to change; from lamenting his parentage and family name. To ever daring to feel that way.

There was nothing he was more willing to do than holding it and wielding the history she has had for many years. This was his story too. And in books it will be known. In tales it will be told.

 

"The bastard who became King  
Three children he got to hold,  
From the woman who made the decision if he would wear the crown or not",  
"One to give his father birth name justice,  
One for the woman who foreshadowed her husband but to anyone who wasn't mad was more important,  
And one for who chose instead of being forced, just like he did many years ago".

"From the ashes she aroused dragons,  
And once they were gone,  
From love instead she aroused them again",  
"One to remember the brother who in distress and anger paid her back for the risks he took,  
One to remember the family she was taken away from but was returned to,  
And one to remember that not all love that is at odds will bring death and foster tragedy",

 

Instead of a throne Dany's home were her children. And Jon, the man who built it was someone as undeserving as a bastard. Who happens to be King.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that I had and I actually published it on tumblr, but I wanted to developed it so I took the risk even If I have never written fanfiction, but this idea was just too good for me and for my sake since shit has been too hostile on the fandom. I might write more about this now 3 additions, I just need more inspiration. I hope you liked it and tell me if you have any headcanon about the three targaryens, even their looks or anything, If I do make another fic to follow I want you to be involved! And you would also be giving me ideas hehehehe.. 
> 
> Also I'm not an english native speaker, maybe it shows maybe It doesn't too badly (hopefully) but the point is that if anything, correct me and help me improve, this is a first time and I kind of love writing.


End file.
